Digimon Infinity
by MightierThanTheSword16
Summary: In a parallel world known as the Digital World, an ancient evil is about to awaken. A new king has been crowned, but he can't take this evil on alone. The only hope for the survival of both worlds is a group of chosen children known as the DigiDestined. Heroes old and new will awaken to save the Digital World. Mass crossover of all Digimon anime. Slightly AU, OC's may enter later.


Parallel to our world, there exists another world. A dimension of ones and zeroes, a true virtual reality, the Digital World. This fantastical world is inhabited by equally fantastical creatures. These digital monsters, or digimon, come in all shapes and sizes. However, while some digimon might be harmless, there are those who embody the Digital World's vices. None more fearsome than the all powerful Lucemon. Long ago Lucemon and his six trusted servants ruled the Digital World with an iron fist. However, this all came crashing down when a group of powerful digimon known as the Ten Legendary Warriors, defeated him and sealed him and his servants away. The Digital World has brushed with Armageddon several times since then and, each time it was saved by a group of chosen human children known only as the DigiDestined. Several years have passed since the last group of DigiDestined prevented the Digital World's destruction, and the rise of a new king will pave the way for the return of darkness.

* * *

 _Kanbara Residence:_

The early morning light shone upon the cherry blossom trees in a small suburban neighborhood in Tokyo's Shinjuku ward. Gentle clouds moved slowly through the sky. The cherry blossoms that fell were only disturbed by the occasional car driving by. One such car passed a quiet house where a typical family gathered for breakfast. A middle aged man and woman and their youngest son were soon joined by a brown haired teenage boy who flew down the stairs. "Good morning family!" he said as he took his place at the table.

"Well someone's full of energy today," the mother observed, "Did Shinya put firecrackers under your bed again?"

"One time! One time that happened!" the younger boy said.

"No mom, I'm just excited," the teen replied while taking a bite of toast.

"Oh yeah that's right, today's Takuya's first day of high school Yuriko," the father said.

"I know Hiroaki," the mom responded, "Which reminds me, I already packed your lunch into your bag. Now get going, you wouldn't want to be late on your first day."

"Oh crap, you're right," the teen said as he grabbed his bag, "See you later Mom and Dad. You too Shinya!" Takuya Kanbara, former DigiDestined and first-year high school student, sped out the door and to the sidewalk, excited for what his high school life had in store. He continued this run until he caught sight of a young girl with long blonde hair, dressed in a school uniform. "Hey Zoe!" Takuya called out.

"Oh, hi Takuya," Zoe Orimoto, another former DigiDestined replied, "You actually met up with me on time, I'm impressed."

"Hey, I'm not late all the time," Takuya stated.

"Yeah, just 90% of the time you're late." Zoe flashed Takuya a coy smile and the two began their walk to school. "So are you excited to see everyone?"

"Hell yeah I am. I still can't believe we all managed to get into the same high school."

"Really, because if memory serves me you were the one who coordinated this whole thing."

"Still though, it was miraculous that we all passed the entrance exam."

"Yeah I guess it was." The two smiled at each other as they continued their walk under the falling cherry blossoms. Eventually their new school came into view. Takuya then noticed two other teenage boys leaning against the wall near the front gate. One had short black hair while the other had his ebony locks tied in a ponytail. Their faces were almost identical.

"Koichi, Koji!" Takuya exclaimed as he ran to greet the former DigiDestined twins. He threw his arms around their shoulders, much to Koji's annoyance.

"Yes, yes it's us, now get off of me," the ponytailed one told his friend.

"Awe come on bro. Don't be such a downer," Koichi told his brother.

"I'm not a downer," Koji rebutted, "I just don't like physical contact."

"Glad to know that all these years haven't changed you Koji," Zoe chimed in.

"Trust me, It'll take a lot more than time to change my brother's killjoy attitude.," Koichi teased. Him, Zoe, and Takuya laughed while Koji shrank in embarrassment.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the gang's all here." said a voice from behind the four. They turned to see yet another former DigiDestined, a chubby one named J.P. Shibiyama.

"Ciao J.P." Zoe said.

"And a warm hello to you milady," J.P. said took a small bow, "And might I say that these years have been especially kind to you Zoe. In fact you look even more radiant than when we first met."

"And you guys say I haven't changed," Koji sarcastically interjected. J.P. shot him an annoyed look.

"Man, it's so awesome having the gang back together again!" Takuya exclaimed, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Except for the fact that we're missing Tommy," the ponytailed teen added. The image of the team's youngest member flashed into the teen's minds

"That doesn't matter, we're meeting up with Tommy after school. And then the true reunion can officially begin," Takuya excitedly responded.

"I don't see why this reunion is necessary. I mean we've kept in touch for the past few years."

"I know but that's different from actually being together as a team again." the brown haired teen then brought all of his friends together for a group hug.

"Alright we can save the celebration for later. Right now we need to get going or we're all going to be late." Leave it to Koji to bring down the mood. The group agreed and let J.P. lead the way.

"Just remember that since I'm technically your senior now, you have to start showing me some more respect," the chubby teen said, trying to sound important.

"J.P. don't push it," Koji bluntly stated.

"That's mister J.P. to you," J.P. corrected.

"J.P. you're pushing it," Koji snapped back. The group made their way inside the building, and disbursed when they arrived at the first floor hallway. Unfortunately for them, Takuya and Zoe were put in different homerooms. They made their way down the hall, Takuya hanging left and Zoe bearing right.

"Well this is it Zoe," the brown haired boy said

"The moment we step through these doors, our high school lives officially begin," the blonde girl replied.

"Just don't forget all the little people who helped you along the way,"

"Trust me Takuya, there is nothing little about you." Zoe winked at her former team leader. Takuya responded by blushing. The two then simultaneously opened the doors to their respective classrooms and stepped inside. The former DigiDestined leader surveyed the room and found an open seat near the back of the class. Seated next to him was a brown haired boy who was flipping through a deck of cards. Takuya could see what looked like a goggle lense sticking out of his bag.

"Is that a pair of goggles?" he asked him.

"What these, oh they're nothing. Nothing at all," the student nervously responded.

"Calm down dude, it's okay," Takuya said as he pulled his own pair of goggles out of his bag.

"You wear goggles too? I thought I was the only one."

"Weird, so did I."

"An old friend of mine always teased me for wearing them. I can't count the number of times she called me 'goggle head'."

"But hey, we can be goggle heads together now." The two laughed.

"My name's Takato by the way. Takato Matsuki."

"You can call me Takuya Kanbara. Nice to meat you Takato." The two shook hands. "So what kind of cards are you rifling through there?"

"Oh these are just digimon cards."

"Digimon huh."

"You know about them?"

"Know about them, I've seen them."

"Like on the news?"

"No dude, IRL." Takato let out an audible gasp. If it were a few years ago, the former DigiDestined would've tried to keep the whole digimon thing secret. However, since his whole adventure ended, the real world has come under siege several times from Digital World threats. These brushes with the apocalypse had succeeded in exposing these digital monsters to the public. Although the general public knows of their existence, seeing them in the real world was still a rarity.

"So are you a tamer?" Takato asked. Tamer was the term used to describe someone who has partnered up with a digimon.

"No, but I've seen real digimon before," Takuya answered. Well, he still felt like he had to keep some things a secret. If he didn't have the nerve to tell his parents about the danger that he got into during his trip to the Digital World, how could he tell some random kid he just met.

"I see you're already making new friends, Takato," a female voice pointed out. Takuya looked to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair that had a small ponytail sticking out of the side.

"We both know it was bound to happen eventually," Takato said as he and the girl lightly kissed. "Oh Jeri, this is Takuya Kanbara. Takuya, this is my girlfriend, Jeri Katou."

"Nice to meet you Takuya," Jeri said with a smile.

"Wow, first day and you already have a girlfriend. Impressive," Takuya commented.

"No we've actually been going out for a while," Takado stated.

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you, I hope we can all be friends," Takuya smiled and his new friends smiled back. Takuya could tell that he was going to get along great with these people. But what he couldn't tell, is that these people had more in common with him than he thought.

* * *

 _Mall - Grump's Arcade:_

"It's been two hours, where the hell are they?" an annoyed Koji said. Him and Koichi (now dressed in their street clothes) were standing outside the local arcade, the place that the whole group agreed to meet for their reunion celebration. Koji thought it would be a good idea to go there as soon as possible. A decision that proved to be a bad one when he and his brother stood there waiting for what felt like several hours. Koichi glanced down at his watch.

"It's only been 40 minutes," he told his brother.

"Still they should be here by now," Koji responded

"Look just try to relax, alright. This is supposed to be a happy occasion," said Koichi. His brother responded with a low growl. After about ten more minutes of waiting, Takuya, J.P. and Zoe finally showed up. Like the twins, they too changed out of their uniforms and Takuya put on his goggles. The ever impatient Koji questioned why exactly they were late. J.P.'s excuse was that he had a young magician's club meeting, Zoe said that she got lost and some guy named Henry gave her directions, and Takuya told him that he was busy talking to some classmate of his named Takato. Koji wanted to be angry, but decided to just be glad that they all were here.

"Hey guys!" someone called out to them. The group turned to see their final team member, Tommy Himi. He was a young kid, only about 12 or 13. He had short brown hair and wore an orange hat. Everyone rushed to greet their former comrade. Koichi mentally remarked on how mature Tommy looked. Sure he was still the youngest, but the black haired twin could see how much he'd grown.

"Tommy Himi as I live and breathe. How the heck are ya?" Takuya asked as he draped an arm around his friend's shoulder.

"Well I'm really hyped to see all of you guys again!" Tommy answered, his voice sounding a bit deeper than the gang remembered.

"Well the feeling's mutual kid," Koji admitted with a smile.

"I'm not so sure we should be calling him 'kid' anymore Koji," Zoe said, "After all, it looks like Tommy has grown up quite a bit since the Digital World."

"Zoe I think we can all agree that my growing happened during that whole adventure, not after it," Tommy pointed out. The kid did have a point. Tommy was little more than a scared little kid when he first arrived in the Digital World. He always saw himself as a liability who couldn't fend for himself. The group was surprised to see him eventually grow to risk his life to save the lives of others. At least four of them saw him grow.

"Right, he grew a lot then didn't he?" Koichi nervously chimed in. This particular DigiDestined joined the rest when their journey was almost half over. While he was able to finally connect with his long lost twin brother, he always wrestled with wondering if he did anything significant. Especially since he didn't participate in the final battle. But he didn't have time to think about that now. Like he said, this was a happy occasion.

The six of them stormed the arcade and reconnected as Tommy kicked everyone's asses in every video game there. Takuya told of how he met Takato and his girlfriend Jeri, and how the both of them were digimon tamers. Tommy said that he also met a tamer in his class named Cody Hida. J.P. gloated about how he was able to impress a cute girl named Yolei and even get her number. Koji called his bluff and the chubby teen admitted that he wasn't able to talk to her. Koichi was the only person in the whole arcade that was able to even win one round against Tommy in _Street Fighter_ , but eventually lost in the second and third. The young team member commended his friend's skill. The rest of the team thought that they should be given a chance to shine, so Tommy sat out the next round of games. Takuya and Zoe achieved the high score on the _DDR_ machine and held it for thirty consecutive seconds. That's about when Koji and Koichi tried their hand at it and proved to everyone that twin telepathy might actually be a thing. It was scary how in sync they were. Eventually the six made their way to the _Guitar Hero_ machine where Tommy kicked all of their asses once again. They all had forgotten how good at video games he was. Eventually they all ran out of money and decided to call it a day. The group dispersed, and promised that they would hang out again sometime soon. As luck would have it, Takuya, Zoe, and the twins all lived on the same street. The four began the trek back to their homes, slightly exhausted from the evening of fun they had at the arcade.

"Did we ever know that Tommy was a gaming god?" Takuya asked his friends.

"If we did, do you think I would've spent all that money trying to beat him in _Need For Speed_?" Koji replied.

"With the way you kept saying 'I'm going again', I felt like we were in Vegas and I was trying to pry you away from a roulette table or something," Koichi chimed in.

"I still you can't believe you had that much money," Zoe stated. They continued their idle chatter on the moonlit walk home. Everything was kept pretty casual until the four turned a corner and saw a thick mist covering their entire street.

"Huh," Koichi stated, "Was fog part of today's forecast?"

"I don't know. I don't watch the news," Takuya responded.

"This is weird though," Zoe said, "Why is the fog only on our street?"

"Don't know, don't care. A little fog shouldn't stop us," Takuya exclaimed. He then ran straight into the cloud. His friends soon followed. The fog shortly cleared up, and what they saw almost gave them all heart attacks. The four soon came face to face with a large bipedal octopus monster with arms and legs made of conjoined tentacles. It had two bat wings and a necklace of beads around its neck. The beast then turned around to reveal its large mouth and eyes red with rage.

"No way," Koichi stammered, "Is that… a digimon?" No one had time to answer his question as the cthulhu-looking beast charged at them with it's arm drawn behind its head. The four jumped out of harm's way before the digimon brought its arm down. This strike created a large fissure in the road. The beast was about to finish off its prey with a similar blow, but a large fireball hit it square in the face. The beast turned only to be met with a stream of more fireballs. The digimon staggered back, and a white and blue jeep pulled up from the fog. On top of the jeep was a small orange dinosaur-like creature wearing red training bracers on its claws.

 _Another digimon?_ Koichi thought. The small t-rex then jumped off of the van just before three people climbed out of it. One was a young man who couldn't be much older than Takuya and the others. He had long brown hair and a slightly muscular build. The other man in the group looked to be about as old as the first. This one had short blonde hair and glasses. The final member of the trio was a young woman with short magenta hair. All three of them wore matching uniforms.

"Nice shooting Agumon," the brown haired one said to his digimon partner.

"Thanks Boss," the small dinosaur told him. The two gave each other a high-five.

"Alright Marcus, before you start charging in, we need a plan of attack," the blonde one said as he pulled some sort of computer device from his pocket.

"I already have a plan, attack!" the one called Marcus said as he clenched his fists.

"I said before you go charging in Marcus!" the blonde yelled back. "Now let's see what we're up against." He punched something into the device and shot it a confused look. "What the…" he tried this maneuver again. He growled in frustration when he tried it a third time.

"Thomas what's wrong?" the woman asked him.

"I don't know," Thomas responded, "Something must be jamming my instruments. I can't get a good enough read on this thing."

"So what's the plan now?" the woman questioned.

"Well we need to play it safe and see how this thing fights. The first thing we should do is…" Thomas' face soon melted into an unamused expression. "Yoshi," he said, "I want you to carefully examine our surroundings."

"Okay… they're examined." Yoshi responded.

"Now I want you to tell me exactly where Marcus is."

"He's charging at the thing head on." The two looked to see their colleague running up to the giant digimon.

"Goddamn it Marcus!" Thomas yelled.

"Alright you cthulhu-looking son of a bitch," Marcus yelled as he jumped up into the air, "It's fighting time!" The young man then delivered a devastating punch to the creature's forehead. The beast then fell over and Marcus' hand glowed with some kind of orange energy. "You guy's ready?" he called over to his friends.

"Might as well be," the woman, Yoshi stated, "Alright you two, out of the car." The car door opened up and two more digimon hopped out. One was a blue bipedal dog wearing boxing gloves and a headband while the other was what looked like a budding flower with arms and legs. The three humans then pulled out small devices from their pockets. Thomas and Yoshi's hands then began to glow a bright blue and pink respectively.

"D.N.A… charge!" they all shouted as they slammed their glowing hands onto their devices.

"Agumon digivolve to…" the small dinosaur began to grow larger. Spikes protruded from its shoulders. Its head was coated in a brown helmet-esque exoskeleton with three large horns. "GeoGraymon!"

"Gaomon digivolve to…" the dog then got on all fours and sharp claws shot from out of its boxing gloves. It starting growing as a large tuft of fur grew around its neck. It's headband then morphed into two hand-like protrusions that grew out of its neck fur. "Gaogamon!"

"Lalamon digivolve to…" the small flower then bloomed into a sunflower with a face. Its arms and legs grew and a tail grew as well. "Sunflowmon!" The three evolved digimon then sprang into action.

"Horn Impulse!" GeoGraymon called out as he charged at the enemy and gored it on his front horn. The t-rex was surprised when the horn didn't pierce the targets skin. The humanoid octopus then grabbed the other horns and threw GeoGraymon to the side, cracking the sidewalk. Gaogamon and Sunflowmon then charged at the target.

"Spiral Blow!" a large tornado shot out from the dog's mouth.

"Sunshine Beam!" the flower's face lit up and blasted a beam of pure light at the enemy. The attacks only served to push him back only a few inches. The monster quickly recovered.

"Tentacle Claw!" the enemy digimon then slashed at its attackers with its tentacles, knocking the both of them back. The three man team of digimon then got up and charged again.

Meanwhile with the former DigiDestined, the four of them sat in awe of what they were watching. It had been several years since any of them had seen digimon duking it out, and they were both impressed and shocked. On each of their minds was the same question, "what the hell is a digimon doing in the real world"? Takuya for one, thought it was a good idea to ask this question to the people who just showed up. He got up from his hiding place and ran up to the blonde one. His friends followed closely behind.

"What the hell is a digimon doing here?" he yelled.

"What the hell are you kids doing here?" Thomas snapped back.

"I'll be the one asking the questions here mister!" Takuya rebutted.

"Listen kid, you and your friends need to get out of here, it's not safe!"

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers!" Their conversation was cut short by two screams. Everyone looked to see Zoe and Koichi grabbed by the enemy digimon. It then used them as human shields against its opponents. GeoGraymon, Gaogamon, and Sunflowmon backed off.

"Zoe!" Takuya screamed.

"Koichi!" Koji exclaimed. The two of them charged at the creature, in spite of Thomas' and Yoshi's warnings. The enemy tried to stomp on the both of them, but they were able to just barely dodge its strikes.

"Give us back our friends you bastard!" Takuya screamed to the monster. It responded by swinging Zoe at him. Takuya ducked just in time.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGraymon shouted as he blasted the enemy in the back with a large fireball. The enemy turned and tried to punch the t-rex digimon with the hand that held Koichi. GeoGraymon sidestepped out of the way. "Using kids as shields, that's a dirty move!"

"I'm not sure this thing cares," Gaogamon observed, "Dash Double Claw!" the dog digimon then charged at the enemy and slashed it in an "X" pattern with it's claws, making sure to avoid the hostages. This did little other than anger the creature, and it kicked the dog into a tree.

"Sunshine Beam!" Sunflowmon then concentrated the beam on one arm, hoping to cut it off. This went poorly as the flower digimon was smacked away with the tentacles around the enemy's mouth.

"Let us go you ugly son of a bitch!" Zoe yelled as she pounded her fists against the tentacles that grabbed her. She didn't even want to think about what else this thing had in mind with those tentacles. After all, she'd seen enough hentai to know where this was going. Thankfully her assumptions were proven wrong when the digimon threw her and Koichi at Takuya and Koji. The four of them were knocked back several feet and onto the hard pavement. The all struggled to get up. The three other digimon weren't doing much better either. The three of them were constantly getting knocked around by this thing's tentacles. None of their attacks were getting through. Takuya was the first to get to his feet.

"We have to get out of here," Koichi said.

"No!" Takuya exclaimed.

"Are you insane? If we stay here we'll get killed!" Koji explained.

"But if we don't do something that thing will kill them," Takuya responded.

"And what can we do? In case you haven't noticed, we're not tamers!" Zoe yelled.

"That never stopped us before!" Takuya pointed out

"Before we had our D-Tectors, you idiot!" Koji stated, "There's nothing we can do now, we have to run!"

"No, there has to be something we can do. I refuse to just run away!" Takuya responded, "And I don't care what you say, these guys tried to save us and I'm not about to leave them for dead!" The boy and his friends then began to glow slightly. The fire in the leader's eyes then ignited a huge explosion of red energy that burst from his body, not dissimilar to the energy that Marcus and the others used. Seeing their fearless leader in action once again ignited the latent fighting spirit in the three remaining teens. They hadn't felt this way since the Digital World, and feeling it again was beyond exhilarating. Koji, Koichi, and Zoe all then got their own bursts of blue, purple, and pink energy. Intense vibrations emitted from their pockets. The teens all reached down and pulled out their phones. A familiar symbol appeared on the screen. The phone screens then began to glow a blinding white. Emerging from the phones were devices all too familiar to the former DigiDestined, their D-Tectors. They all grabbed their digivices and their energies then collected into rings around their opposite hand. They all made eye contact and nodded. Muscle memory and nostalgia took over.

"Execute!" they all exclaimed as they scanned the rings around their hands, "Spirit evolution!" The four then had bits and pieces of armor grafted onto their bodies, and they felt their very D.N.A. merge with the data of the Ten Legendary Warriors of the Digital World.

"Agunimon!" Takuya was transformed into a red armored warrior with flowing yellow hair. His armor had three horns on the mask and exhaust ports that emitted red hot fire.

"Lobomon!" Koji had morphed into a warrior with white, wolf themed armor. The outfit was completed by a long striped scarf.

"Kazemon!" Zoe's new form was that of a human sized fairy dressed in an pink armored bikini coated in armored straps.

"Loweemon!" Koichi was now dressed in a suit of black and gold, lion themed armor and carried an egyptian sphinx-esque shield. The four transformed DigiDestined stood stalwartly, the moonlight shining off their armor in a dazzling display of heroism. Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi were completely stunned.

"Thomas…" Marcus said, "What the hell just happened?"

"I think… those kids… just transformed into digimon," Thomas concluded.

"You mean they're BioHybrids?" Yoshi theorized.

"No, this is different," Thomas observed, "I'm getting completely different D.N.A. readings from these four."

"Then what the hell are they?" Marcus asked.

"I don't know…" Thomas stated. The four warrior digimon got the enemy's attention.

"Pyro Darts!" Agunimon yelled as he fired small bolts of fire from his wrist. It then swiped its tentacle arm at him, but Loweemon blocked the attack with his shield.

"Shadow Lance!" the lion warrior said as his spear materialized in his hands.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon drew two laser swords from his back. The twins then smashed wildly at the enemy, actually making a few scratches.

"Forbidden Trident!" a large trident appeared in the beast's hand. The digimon then brought the polearm down with tremendous strength. The two dodged just in time. A large crack opened in the pavement.

"Hurricane Wave!" small tornadoes were flung from Kazemon's fingertips and blew the enemy back a few feet. It responded by punching the female warrior through a fence.

"Alright, let's try this. Koichi, with me! Howling Laser!" the wolf warrior exclaimed as he fired a burst of energy from his wrist.

"Shadow Meteor!" the lion warrior followed his brother's lead and fired a blast of dark energy from his chest. The blasts caused the enemy to stagger. "Takuya, Zoe, now!"

"Roseo Temporale!" Kazemon proceeded to rapidly kick the enemy in its face, making it stagger further.

"Fire Dash!" Agunimon rammed his ignited shoulder into the beast's chest. It fell to the ground like a mighty oak. All four warriors were panting heavily. "Is it just me…" Takuya began, "Or is this… a lot harder… than I remember?"

"Well we were… out of practice… for a few years," Koichi pointed out.

"Thousand Whip!" the downed enemy then lashed at the four warriors with the tentacles it had for legs. They were whipped so hard that they were flung backwards, almost hitting the car that Marcus, Thomas, and Yoshi arrived in.

"Gaogamon, you and the others keep that thing down!" Thomas shouted at his digimon.

"Sir, yes sir!" the dog digimon responded. The three digimon then blasted the downed beast with everything they had. Thomas approached the warriors.

"Alright we don't have much time so listen up," he ordered, "The only way we can beat this thing is if all seven of us work together."

"I guess that's better than getting our asses whipped," Takuya admitted.

"Even if Kazemon is dressed for it," Koji interjected.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Zoe demanded.

"Oh nothing, I was just merely implying that your outfit looks like S&M gear is all," the wolf warrior responded.

"My outfit does not look like S&M gear!" the fairy exclaimed, "Right Loweemon?"

"We don't have time for this!" the lion warrior rebutted, "Blonde, plan, now!" Thomas explained the plan to the legendary warriors. Meanwhile the other digimon were having trouble keeping the cthulhu digimon down. GeoGraymon's fire breath was starting to weaken. Seeing the weak point, the enemy went on the offensive.

"Tentacle Claw!" The enemy slashed at the three digimon, knocking them back to the car. GeoGraymon opened his eyes to see the warrior fairy floating above his head.

"Come on big guy, get up." Kazemon said to the dinosaur digimon. It eventually got to its feet.

"Alright you three, if we're going to take this thing down, we have to do it together!" Agunimon stated. "And your blonde friend has given us the perfect plan. Sunflowmon, blind this thing!"

"Sunshine Beam!" the flower digimon shouted. The beam of light hit the enemy square in the eyes. It howled in pain.

"Come on, GeoGraymon!" Kazemon told the dinosaur, "We need to restrain this thing!" The fairy warrior flew up to the enemy and grabbed its left arm. GeoGraymon charged in and grabbed the other arm.

"Gaogamon, launch us!" Lobomon ordered. Him and his brother stood in front of the dog with their weapons drawn.

"Spiral Blow!" the massive tornado lifted the twins off the ground and launched them straight at the enemy. The brothers then drove their weapons into the beast's forehead. It's howls of pain grew louder. The brothers then vaulted over the digimon and three point landed behind it.

"Agunimon, finish it off!" Loweemon yelled.

"With pleasure!" the red armored warrior of flame jumped up to the beast's forehead. He pulled his fist behind his head and it bust into dragon shaped flames. "Pyro Punch!" the warrior then drove his fist ono the ends his friends weapons, pushing them through the enemy's head and out the other side. The beast screamed as it fell one last time. A ring of digital energy soon surrounded its fallen body.

"What the hell?" Thomas said from the sidelines, "What's this new."

"Don't worry guys," Takuya told the trio by the car, "I've got this." The warrior of flame pulled out his D-Tector and proceeded to scan the ring of energy. "Fractal Code… Digitize!" the ring of energy was then absorbed by the digivice and the downed digimon faded from existence. The four warriors celebrated their victory and the trio of humans did the same. Little did any of them know that this would not be the last time a digimon would wreak havoc. The return of darkness had officially begun.

* * *

Author's Note:

So in case you haven't figured it out yet, the Frontier guys will be major characters in this story. While I know that Frontier wasn't exactly the most beloved Digimon series, It's still my personal favorite of the bunch. Don't worry though, because characters from all of the other Digimon series will come into the picture later. Also for anyone who wants to get mad at me for using the names and terminology from the English dub, I will kindly ask you to get over it. Now may the reviews flow forth.


End file.
